


Entre les dunes.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry assez triste, Louis en caravane, encore la mer, et seul
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis voyage dans sa caravane avec son chien, il sillonne les mers.Un jour, alors qu'il se balade sur la plage, il découvre Harry allongé entre les dunes, en pleurs.





	Entre les dunes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, me revoilà avec une petite histoire que j'ai écris sur le coup de l'inspiration.  
> J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes ou d'incohérences...  
> Bonne lecture et je vous retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles choses !

Louis a l’habitude de voir son chien courir partout, se rouler dans le sable et faire tremper ses pattes dans l’eau claire et fraîche de la mer. Pendant ce temps, il se balade en observant le mouvement des vagues et écoute le doux murmure de la nature à son oreille. Ako se déchaîne et parcourt la plage comme s’il la possédait. Son maître va s’asseoir sur un rocher, en face de la mer et ouvre le livre qu’il traîne avec lui depuis le début de leur promenade.

 

Ses mèches volent sous le léger vent de fin Septembre, quand l’air est oscille entre la chaleur de l’été et la fraîcheur des nouveaux jours d’automne. Il n’y a pas de saisons pour venir à la mer. Elle toujours immensément sublime. Et surtout, Louis ne s’en prive pas. Il aime l’avoir pour lui tout seul. Et se poser devant les vagues, entouré par l’espace marin, pendant des heures. Il lit, il se repose, il admire, il oublie tout.

 

Pendant plusieurs mois, il ne fait que cela. Il se balade, il voyage. De mer en mer. Avec Ako. Et sa caravane. Quand les jours se font froids, quand le vent est mordant, il retrouve l’intérieur de la ville, se cache entre des murs. Il cherche la chaleur. Et quand il fait chaud, un coin d’ombre.

 

Mais il n’a pas de maison. Son chez lui, c’est la mer. Et même s’il est différente, elle ne change pas. Ce ne sont que les couleurs qui se déclinent en plusieurs nuances. Un bleu azur, indigo, un bleu transparent, limpide, un bleu-vert tropical, un bleu-gris sombre, profond, où il pourrait se noyer à perte de vue.

 

 

Quand il relève le regard, Ako a disparu de sa vue. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Il est presque vingt heures. Ils doivent retourner à la caravane pour manger. Louis pense rester quelques jours ici, et après il ira explorer un petit bout de plage perdu entre les rochers. A vingt kilomètres d’ici. Il lui reste encore l’argent de son emploi en tant que barman dans l’ancien village où il est resté pendant deux mois.

 

 

– Ako, où es-tu ? Viens, on va manger.

 

 

Aucun bruit. Si ce n’est celui des vagues. Louis se relève, ferme son livre. Il avance dans le sable, regarde autour de lui. La plage est vide. Pourtant, il ne fait pas encore trop froid. C’est même plutôt agréable, ce petit vent salé qui caresse sa peau.

 

Louis l’appelle encore. Son prénom. Il siffle. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé un coin d’eau où se rafraîchir ou de quoi se nourrir. Il arrive près des dunes, suit les traces des pattes de son chien sur le sable mouillé. Elles s’arrêtent à un moment, face aux monts de sable.

 

Puis il le voit. Ako apparaît, mais Louis a beau l’appeler, il ne bouge pas. Il tourne son regard vers d’où il vient. Son maître soupire, avance pour venir le chercher. Le chien aboie et disparaît à nouveau entre les dunes. A son tour Louis s’y faufile et s’arrête en voyant son où son chien l’emmène.

 

Ako reste sur ses quatre pattes, entre deux dunes, devant un corps. D’abord, Louis a peur. Affreusement peur. Il pense avoir trouvé un corps mort. Peut-être depuis des jours. Il s’approche d’un pas, la personne est tournée sur le côté droit, dos à lui. Elle tient quelque chose contre elle.

 

Tout aussi curieux, le chien s’approche et vient renifler son épaule, ses cheveux. Louis saisit son collier et le fait reculer en râlant. Sa peur s’évanouit quand il voit la personne bouger, se tourner et se redresser.

 

C’est un homme. Sûrement un peu plus jeune que lui. Et la première chose que constate Louis, ce sont ses yeux d’un vert brillant et humide. La trace de récentes larmes encore présente sur ses joues rosées. Son visage, d’une extrême candeur, semble tiré par la tristesse, la peur et la fatigue. Il serre un sac contre son torse, ses doigts s’y accrochent. Il semble aussi perdu que Louis. Comme s’il venait de se réveiller au milieu de nul part, sans savoir où il se trouve ni ce qu’il fait là. Louis se demande comment un être aussi beau, aussi pur peut pleurer.

 

A nouveau Ako s’approche pour venir réclamer des caresses à l’inconnu. Louis lui ordonne de s’asseoir et adresse un léger sourire au jeune homme. Il n’a toujours pas bougé.

 

 

– Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mon chien a… Enfin, je croyais que tu étais mort.

 

 

Le garçon secoue la tête, ses boucles volent doucement et caressent le haut de son visage. Il semble totalement innocent et fragile. Peut-être a-t-il simplement pris une sieste ici. Entre les dunes. Pour être au calme. Mais Louis ne peut s’empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Son sac à dos entre ses mains et son regard remplit de larmes. Ce n’est sûrement pas dû à un cauchemar. Au moins, il n’est pas mort et Louis est soulagé de ne pas avoir à aller reporter la présence d’un corps inerte sur la plage.

 

Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques secondes, Louis passe une main sur sa nuque et se décide à partir. Le laisser tranquille. Car l’inconnu ne semble attendre que cela.

Être seul pour fondre en larmes. Ses sanglots avalés par le bruit de l’océan.

 

Louis se sent un peu coupable de l’abandonner à ses larmes, mais l’inconnu ne semble pas enclin à la conversation. Il n’a prononcé encore aucun mot et son regard brillant de gouttes salées alterne entre Louis et Ako.

 

Louis s’excuse, lui souhaite une bonne journée et s’éloigne. Cette fois, son chien le suit sans broncher. Même si, comme son maître, il tourne parfois la tête pour observer les dunes.

 

 

 

 

A l’intérieur de sa caravane, Louis prépare son omelette et observe par la fenêtre. Il fait cela depuis qu’il est rentré. Depuis qu’il a longé la plage, depuis qu’il a laissé le garçon seul derrière lui. Cela doit faire trente minutes, et il n’est toujours pas apparu d’entre les dunes. Louis ne l’a pas vu les quitter. Alors, il doit encore être là-bas. A pleurer peut-être.

 

Louis se mord la lèvre, la culpabilité l’accable. Il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation par la petite fenêtre de sa caravane qu’il fait brûler son repas. Un grognement sort de sa bouche mais il se résigne à manger son omelette ainsi. Une fois installé à table, il avale ses bouchées sans vraiment d’appétit et boit de la bière pour faire passer le goût de brûlé.

 

De son côté, Ako est allongé sur le canapé et regarde le petit écran de la télévision éteint. Louis le laisse prendre ses aises et ses marques dans leur petit cocon, il a le droit de s’installer dans le canapé ou dans le lit tant qu’il n’y fait pas ses besoins. Sinon, il a un panier. Mais il préfère largement dormir avec son maître.

 

 

– Toi aussi tu penses que je devrais aller le chercher ?

 

 

Son assiette est vide, il regarde son chien qui lève une oreille comme pour l’écouter. Louis soupire, se lève et pose sa vaisselle sale dans l’évier. Il fixe la plage quelques minutes encore. Le jour qui est tombé, la nuit qui s’installe pour de longues heures.

 

Puis il prend sa veste en jean, met ses chaussures. Ako descend du canapé et remue la queue. Il sait que son maître va sortir, il pense que c’est pour une promenade. Louis ferme la porte de sa caravane derrière eux, il fourre le trousseau de clés dans sa poche et avance avec Ako à ses côtés vers les dunes.

 

De loin, elles semblent se fondre dans le ciel noir.

Des ombres impressionnantes de tas de sable.

Le vent est un peu plus frais. Au fil de leurs pas, la mer semble vouloir venir les attraper dans son bruit fracassant de vagues qui s’entremêlent.

 

Ils arrivent aux dunes. Ako va un peu plus vite que Louis, il trottine. Mais ils parviennent à retrouver le chemin de tout à l’heure. Et l’inconnu est toujours là. Assit, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, sa tête enfouie dedans. Son sac est toujours contre son corps. En le voyant ainsi, Louis n’hésite pas.

 

 

– Hey…

 

 

Le garçon sursaute, redresse sa tête rapidement. Ses grands verts, étonnés, se posent sur Louis et il serre davantage ses doigts autour de son sac. Louis essaie d’être le plus doux et rassurant possible, il ne voudrait pas l’effrayer plus qu’il ne l’est déjà. A ses côtés, Ako tourne un peu en rond en reniflant le sol et s’assoit à son tour. S’il est resté ici, c’est sûrement parce qu’il n’a nul part où aller, ou justement qu’il ne veut pas s’y rendre. Ou alors, il aime simplement un peu trop la mer. Comme Louis.

 

 

– Tu dois commencer à avoir froid ici… Ça te dirait de venir boire quelque chose de chaud ? Peut-être manger un petit peu ?

 

 

Cette fois, un éclair de lumière et de vie passe dans les yeux de l’inconnu. Ils se mettent à briller légèrement. Louis comprend instantanément qu’il n’a pas du avoir de repas consistant depuis quelques jours et qu’il doit être assoiffé. Mais ce n’est qu’un passage furtif, avant l’arrivée d’un éclat de tristesse. Il coince sa lèvre rosée entre ses dents et hausse les épaules, puis enfin sa voix se fait entendre, entre les remous des vagues :

 

 

– Je ne voudrais pas déranger, je… Il doit sûrement y avoir un petit pub pas loin, ne t’embêtes pas pour moi…

– Un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal. Et je crois qu’Ako t’apprécie.

 

Louis tourne le regard vers son chien qui reste assis près du jeune inconnu et approche sa tête comme pour quémander des caresses. Un sourire timide et amusé à la fois se dessine sur son visage. Une de ses mains lâche son sac, un peu tremblante, et il la glisse dans le pelage du chien. Ako semble en être un grand fan car il se blottit directement contre le jeune homme afin d’avoir plus de caresses. Louis observe ce spectacle avec un sourire tendre, il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de sa veste avant de reprendre la parole.

 

 

– Alors ?

– Je te remercie, c’est gentil.

 

 

Après lui avoir adressé un regard et un sourire sincères, l’inconnu se redresse et Ako tourne autour de lui. Impatient de savoir s’il aura le droit à d’autres caresses. Le garçon le dépasse d’une ou deux tête et son corps semble élancé. Louis lui offre un sourire réconfortant et lui fait signe de le suivre. Il ne discute pas et marche derrière lui, retraçant ses pas dans le sable sombre de la nuit. Son sac maintenant sur son épaule. Il ne porte qu’un simple tee-shirt et avec la nuit qui vient de tomber, il ne doit pas non plus avoir très chaud. Les journées sont agréables, mais à partir de vingt et une heures le temps commence à changer et les heures dans le noir sont fraîches.

 

Ils entrent dans la caravane quand Louis ouvre la porte. Il allume une lumière, celle du salon et une petite lampe de chevet près du canapé qui prend trois murs au fond du véhicule. Pendant que Louis se débarrasse de ses affaires et ferme derrière lui, l’inconnu observe le petit habitacle. Les petites armoires couvertes de livres, même des étagères accrochées aux murs, un cadre photo représentant Ako à un âge plus jeune. Une porte qui doit mener à une chambre, une autre à une salle de bains. C’est assez petit, ce n’est pas le grand luxe non plus, mais c’est chaleureux et confortable. Et surtout Louis s’y sent chez lui, il espère simplement que son invité ne soit pas trop porté sur les repas gastronomiques.

 

 

– Je peux te faire une omelette si tu veux ?

– C’est parfait, merci.

 

 

Son ton est un peu timide, il parle tout bas. Louis comprend que c’est de la gêne, il se tient encore debout dans l’entrée alors que le chien est déjà affalé dans le canapé. Ce n’est pas forcément facile de suivre un inconnu et s’adapter à un environnement comme celui-ci, ni à donner sa confiance si facilement, mais Louis espère qu’il parviendra à se détendre au fil de la soirée. Parce que bien sûr, il ne compte le laisser passer la nuit dehors. A moins qu’il ne lui promette d’avoir quelque part où dormir et un toit au dessus de la tête. Mais il est certain que, sans son intervention il y a quelques minutes, l’inconnu se serait sans aucun doute réveillé le lendemain matin dans le sable. Ce qui est encore moins confortable qu’une caravane.

 

Tandis qu’il se met aux fourneaux, Louis invite le jeune homme à entrer, se mettre à l’aise et s’installer où il veut. Il pose son sac au sol, près de la porte puis va s’asseoir à table. Ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, il laisse son regard traîner autour de lui.

 

 

– Au fait, je m’appelle Louis.

 

 

S’il lui offre un repas, il peut au moins essayer de mettre un prénom sur ce visage d’ange et ces grandes émeraudes. Après avoir mis les œufs à cuir, il prend un verre propre et le pose devant lui sur la table. Un léger sourire, encore timide, se dessine sur ses lèvres rosées.

 

 

– Harry.

– Que voudrais-tu boire Harry ? Bière, limonade, jus de pomme, eau ?

– Une limonade, s’il te plaît.

 

 

Quand Louis lui remplit son verre de cette eau pétillante, son sourire s’étend légèrement pour dévoiler une minuscule fossette – elle se cache elle aussi – et souffle un remerciement. Lorsqu’il tourne le dos pour vérifier la cuisson de l’omelette, il ne faut pas la brûler comme la sienne un peu plus tôt, Harry en profite pour porter le verre à ses lèvres et boit quelques gorgées. Il est assoiffé. Mais il a trop honte pour l’avouer.

 

Le silence les entoure. Enfermés entre ces murs, ils n’entendent que très peu le bruit de la mer. C’est comme un fond de musique qu’on aurait mis à la radio. S’y ajoutent le grésillement des aliments qui cuisent dans la casserole puis les ronflements d’Ako. Louis se retourne et dépose l’omelette dans une assiette qu’il pousse, encore fumante, devant Harry ainsi que des couverts. De son côté, un peu intimidé, Harry joue avec ses doigts sur le bord du verre.

 

Louis comprend qu’il a besoin d’espace personnel pour manger, alors il prend son roman en cours et s’installe dans le canapé. Il commence à lire, ses doigts libres viennent caresser le corps allongé de son chien.

 

Dos à lui, Harry mange lentement, mâche et déguste chaque bouchée. Son regard rivé sur la fenêtre ou la carte du monde accrochée au mur face à lui. Une vieille carte, les couleurs sont un peu délavées, pastel. Ce repas chaud lui fait du bien au ventre, lui réchauffe le corps. Il en profite. Louis a une âme extrêmement généreuse et le coeur sur la main. Harry n’est pas certain qu’à sa place il aurait agi d’une manière aussi altruiste.

 

Au bout d’une quart d’heure, Louis se lève, pose son roman et sourit en voyant l’assiette vide. Il débarrasse la table puis demande :

 

 

– Tu veux un beignet aux pommes ?

 

 

L’évocation de cette viennoiserie sucrée donne l’eau à la bouche de Harry, mais il refuse une fois. Seulement, il aurait dû le savoir, Louis insiste. Mais ce n’est jamais forcé. Il propose simplement plusieurs fois. Il voit bien qu’Harry en a envie. Cette fois, il pose un sachet sur la table, deux petites assiettes et s’assoit en face de lui.

 

 

– Ils viennent de la boulangerie en ville, tout frais de cette après-midi. La boulangère m’a assuré que c’était les meilleurs.

– En effet, leurs desserts sont très bons.

 

 

Ils échangent un regard, un sourire et Louis le laisse prendre un beignet. Ils dégustent une première bouchée qui fond sous le palais, contre la langue. Ako vient à leurs pieds et s’assoit pour réclamer sa part, lui aussi. Son maître lève les yeux au ciel en souriant et lui donne un bout de pain à la place. Ils continuent de manger en silence jusqu’à ce qu’Harry porte ses doigts à ses lèvres pour y lécher le sucre.

 

Même si Louis est content de le voir se remplir le ventre et l’air triste disparaître de son visage, il aimerait s’assurer de son état de santé, physique et mental. Il ne cesse de penser à la situation dans laquelle il a pu le trouver un peu plus tôt. L’image lui reste en tête. Recroquevillé au sol, les larmes aux yeux, l’air totalement perdu et seul. Déboussolé.

 

Alors, il se risque à se lancer dans le vif du sujet, quitte à tout perdre, il aura au moins eu le mérite d’essayer.

 

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu faisais allongé entre les dunes ?

 

 

Harry ressuie ses doigts sur ses serviettes et semble se braquer un petit peu, pour autant ce ne sont que ses yeux qui fuient ceux de Louis car il prend rapidement la parole :

 

 

– Je dormais.

– Tu ne comptais pas passer la nuit là ?

 

 

La réponse lui paraît évidente quand il se retrouve face au silence du jeune bouclé. Harry n’avait donc pas l’intention de passer la nuit au chaud sous un toit. Louis se sent soulagé d’être allé le chercher, de ne pas avoir hésité ou tourné le dos.

 

 

– C’est pour ça que je suis venu, je pensais que tu n’allais pas quitter les dunes. Et il fait froid le soir, ici, face à la mer.

– Merci d’être revenu.

 

 

Ses mots sont empreints de sincérité. Ce ne sont pas des excuses pour dire d’être poli, Harry le pense réellement. Il ne le remercie pas seulement d’être venu lui proposer un repas chaud et un peu de compagnie, mais aussi d’avoir su le voir et de ne pas l’avoir laissé à sa propre condition. Harry sait que le monde peut être égoïste, il en a suffisamment subi les frais, mais Louis est loin de l’être. Il a quelque chose de différent, quelque chose en plus.

 

Louis lui adresse un sourire en retour, c’est le moins qu’il puisse faire. Maintenant qu’il connaît un petit peu la vérité, il n’allait sûrement pas le laisser dormir entre des dunes. Surtout dans l’état où il était. Il aurait eu mauvaise conscience.

 

 

– Je peux te demander quelque chose d’un peu… indiscret ?

– Vas-y.

 

 

Harry n’a pas peur. Un sentiment étrange lui dit qu’il peut avoir confiance en Louis. Peut-être son sourire aussi doux et chaud que le soleil ou bien la lueur brillante qui danse à l’intérieur de ses yeux d’un profond bleu indigo. Plus beau encore que celui de la mer.

 

 

– Depuis quand es-tu dehors, au juste… ?

 

 

Ce n’est pas réellement le genre de questions qui font plaisir à entendre ou à poser. Louis lui-même se sent mal à l’aise de lui demander cela, mais il a besoin de comprendre, il a besoin de réponse à toutes ses interrogations qui lui trottent en tête.

 

Harry semble tellement perdu, triste et solitaire et pourtant – du peu qu’il a pu connaître de lui – il est loin d’être une personne qu’on voudrait abandonner. Il lui faut simplement du temps pour accorder sa confiance et se sentir à l’aise. Louis comprend, tout le monde ne s’adapte pas aussi rapidement que lui aux autres, au monde, aux choses.

 

 

– Un mois…

 

 

Les yeux de Louis s’agrandissent et les joues de Harry se colorent d’une légèrement teinte rosée. Il déteste se faire remarquer ou attirer la pitié. Ce n’est sûrement pas son genre de se plaindre.

 

Parce qu’avant tout ça, avant ce mauvais moment, il avait tout pour lui. Il n’avait aucune raison de vouloir la vie d’un autre, de ne pas se sentir chanceux. Mais les tables ont tournés, les aléas de la vie ont fait qu’il a presque tout perdu. L’argent, le toit au dessus de sa tête, sa famille, ses biens, le goût de la vie…

 

 

– Tu… Tu n’as personne chez qui aller ?

– Je suis resté quelques semaines chez des amis, là où j’habitais, mais je refusais de vivre sur leur dos. Je n’ai pas réussi à trouver un travail et… Je suis venu ici parce que c’est la mer de mon enfance.

 

 

Et il suppose que c’est peut-être plus facile de fuir ses problèmes, ceux qui le rendent malheureux. Fuir et abandonner derrière lui une ville qui le hante nuit et jour. Où sont rattachés des souvenirs atroces et inoubliables.

 

Mais là, face à la mer, il a l’impression que les vagues emportent un petit bout de cette tristesse. Il venait souvent ici, étant petit, avec sa famille, en été le plus souvent pour les vacances. Cet endroit ne renferme que des souvenirs heureux. Ceux que Harry aimerait garder en lui, ne jamais effacer.

 

L’air triste d’Harry est de retour sur son visage. La nostalgie, la souffrance, la solitude. Louis se sent à présent coupable de raviver cette flamme, sûrement très douloureuse, chez lui. Il secoue la tête et s’excuse plusieurs fois avant de reprendre des phrases correctes :

 

 

– Tu n’es pas obligé de tout me raconter, je suis bien trop curieux je suis désolé, je… Tu peux aller prendre une douche chaude si tu veux, et te reposer un peu dans mon lit ?

– Louis…

– Ça me rassurerait beaucoup que tu ne retournes pas là-bas dehors cette nuit.

 

 

Harry semble hésiter, il n’aime pas abuser de la gentillesse et de la générosité d’autrui, encore moins quand il s’agit d’une personne avec un coeur aussi énorme que celui de Louis. Mais il ne peut pas réellement résister à son air suppliant et son regard inquiet. Puis, il peut bien se permettre cela, juste une nuit. Après, il ira trouver un endroit où s’installer, où survivre en attendant de trouver un travail stable. Un emploi qui pourra lui permettre de se payer un petit appartement, pas trop loin de la mer. Peu importe, il aime marcher. Tant que c’est ici, sur cette terre. Puis, Louis ne sera peut-être plus là demain. Il a l’air d’être en vacances ou d’être un homme du voyage, donc il n’est sûrement que de passage.

 

 

– S’il te plaît…

 

 

Alors Harry hausse les épaules et finit par hocher la tête, lentement. Une nuit. Seulement une nuit.

 

Pendant que Louis s’occupe de débarrasser, faire la vaisselle et nettoyer la table, Harry se rend dans la salle de bains. Il a pris de quoi se changer dans son sac, il contient à peu près que des vêtements, deux ou trois livres, quelques misérables pièces de monnaie et une bouteille d’eau presque vide. La chaleur de la douche lui fait du bien, il se savonne avec un léger filet du gel douche de Louis et en profite pour laver ses cheveux. Il ne reste pas trop longtemps sous l’eau, juste ce qu’il faut pour être propre et se rincer. En sortant, il s’enroule dans une serviette sèche et ressuie son corps.

 

De l’autre côté, Louis s’est installé à nouveau dans le canapé avec son roman. Il a fermé quelques stores pour être plus tranquille et il en a profité pour bien refaire son lit. Harry sort de la salle de bains avec de nouveaux vêtements, les joues rosées et les cheveux humides qui bouclent dans tous les sens. Louis se redresse, alors qu’Ako s’approche déjà de Harry afin de lui réclamer des caresses.

 

 

– Ça a été ?

 

 

Harry se contente de hocher la tête même si à l’intérieur il a l’impression d’être au paradis. Louis prend soin de lui et écoute ses besoins en moins de temps que les autres en quelques années. Il le remercie encore une fois et Louis se lève à son tour.

 

 

– Ne me remercie pas. Je t’ai préparé le lit, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux.

– C’est ton lit, je ne vais pas…

– J’ai déjà dormi plus d’une fois dans mon canapé, je survivrais.

– Mais ça me gêne.

– Et moi ça me gêne de dormir confortablement dans mon lit alors tu pourrais profiter de cela pour une nuit.

 

 

Louis est têtu, il sait ce qu’il veut et il ne compte pas lâcher l’affaire tant qu’il n’aura pas le dernier mot. Alors Harry capitule, il pousse un léger soupir et remercie encore son hôte d’une voix timide. Il déteste prendre avantage de la situation et profiter des autres, encore moins quand cette personne est aussi charmante que Louis.

 

Finalement, la porte de la chambre se ferme derrière lui. Elle n’est pas bien grande, le lit deux places occupe quasiment tout l’espace de la pièce. Sur le mur en face sont accrochés des planches de bois qui servent d’étagères pour les livres et autres bibelots. Quelques pierres et une petite sculpture en forme de bateau, un autre cadre où il reconnaît facilement Louis entouré de deux jeunes filles plus jeunes que lui. Ses sœurs peut-être, la ressemblance physique est frappante en tout cas. Harry tire les rideaux et se couche. Sa tête touche l’oreiller, il ferme les paupières, remonte la couverture sur son corps et s’endort bien trop rapidement pour s’en rendre compte. Il est épuisé.

 

En ce qui concerne Louis, il s’endort contre Ako dans le canapé, le livre encore ouvert posé sur son torse et la petit lumière de chevet allumée. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

 

 

 

Harry le découvre ainsi au petit matin, la lumière du jour filtre à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Pour remercier son hôte, il décide de préparer un petit-déjeuner avec ce qu’il peut trouver dans cette caravane. En silence, il fait passer le café, dresse la table et prépare des tartines de pain grillées, bien trop sec maintenant pour le manger ainsi. Ako vient se frotter à sa jambe et il sourit, tend la main pour caresser son pelage. L’animal s’allonge à ses pieds et pendant quelques secondes Harry s’autorise à observer son hôte. Ses traits endormis, son visage paisible, la fine couverture remontée jusqu’à son menton, le livre sur son torse. Et il le trouve beau, simplement comme ça. Naturel.

 

Lorsque Louis se réveille, il est seul dans la caravane. Ako n’est plus contre lui et la porte de la chambre est ouverte, vide elle aussi. Il se redresse subitement, paniqué à l’idée que Harry ait pu kidnapper son chien et voler certaines de ses affaires. Mais balayant la pièce du regard, il se rend compte que tout est à sa place. L’odeur agréable du café monte à ses narines, il voit une tasse et une assiette posée sur la table, deux tartines dedans. Une fois debout, il regarde par la fenêtre et voit d’abord son chien courir le long de la mer. Puis Harry, assit sur le rebord du quai.

 

Il se sert une tasse de café, encore chaud, ouvre la porte de sa caravane et sort. Comme Harry n’est pas loin, il ne prend pas la peine de fermer à clés. Silencieusement, il marche les quelques pas qui le séparent de lui et prend place à ses côtés. Son visage se tourne vers le sien, ses yeux vert ont l’air moins fatigués, cependant toujours aussi vides, et il lui adresse un sourire timide.

 

 

– Bonjour.

 

 

Sa voix est plus rauque et profonde le matin. Il ne doit pas être réveillé depuis des heures.

 

 

– Bonjour, merci pour le petit-déjeuner.

– C’était la moindre des choses, tu m’as quand même hébergé pour la nuit.

– C’était aussi la moindre des choses.

 

 

Ils échangent un nouveau sourire et Ako court rejoindre son maître afin de réclamer ses caresses du matin. Il pose sa tasse au sol et glisse ses doigts à travers ses poils en riant. Harry les observe durant plusieurs secondes et repose ensuite son regard sur la mer. Elle n’est pas encore réveillée. Les remous des vagues sont lents, elles se laissent tomber lascivement sur le sable. Presque sans aucun bruit.

 

Ako finit par se coucher aux pieds de son maître et il peut à présent déguster son café tranquillement. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se disent plus rien pendant un moment. Harry dessine avec ses doigts dans le sable, des formes indéfinissables, Louis savoure sa boisson chaude du matin. De même, leurs regards ne se croisent pas, leurs yeux s’attardent sur l’océan, le soleil qui se lève au loin, porté par la force du jour.

 

Pourtant, Louis aimerait en dire des choses. Il y en aurait des sujets à aborder, des conversations à échanger. Mais il n’ose pas. Parce qu’il a peur de faire fuir Harry. Après tout, il ne le connaît pas. Il ne connaît rien de lui, si ce n’est son prénom et le fait qu’il n’a – à l’heure actuelle – aucun toit au dessus de la tête.

 

Malgré cela, Harry lui apparaît comme un être tout à fait intéressant et intelligent. Loin d’être retenu par toutes ces stigmatisations sociales qui veulent que les sans-abris soient des personnes à ne pas fréquenter ou approcher.

 

Harry est poli, réservé, propre, réfléchit, au comportement approprié. Et peut-être que Louis le trouve, accessoirement, d’une beauté à couper le souffle aussi.

 

Mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de parler, de chercher les bons mots pour entamer une discussion, Harry prend les devants. Il joue maintenant avec ses doigts et regarde fixement la mer.

 

 

– Je vais devoir partir.

– Tu ne veux pas rester un peu, au moins pour le déjeuner ? Je crois qu’ils ont prévu de la pluie aujourd’hui en plus et…

– Je dois _vraiment_ y aller.

 

 

Sa voix est neutre, il tourne finalement la tête vers Louis qui a délaissé sa tasse pour se concentrer sur le visage de son voisin. Même si ses yeux sont infiniment beaux et bouleversants, il ne peut s’empêcher de les trouver vide, pâle. Ce n’est pas un vert brillant et étincelant, c’est une couleur qui s’efface et se meurt. Peut-être comme Harry, au final.

 

La gorge de Louis se serre légèrement, Ako pose son menton sur ses genoux pliés, mais il est bien trop occupé à regarder le jeune homme pour venir caresser son crâne. La prochaine question lui brûle les lèvres, il sait que le temps est précieux à présent. Alors, il n’hésite pas et se lance :

 

 

– Tu reviendras ?

– Peut-être, dans quelques jours oui.

 

 

Quelques jours… C’est tellement approximatif et vague. Quelques jours ça peut-être deux comme dix ou vingt ou plus. Et Louis ne peut pas passer le reste des siens à l’attendre. Il préfère être honnête.

 

 

– Harry, je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps ici.

– Moi non plus.

 

 

Et Louis sent que sa phrase a une signification bien plus profonde.

Un sens caché.

Quelque chose qu’il parvient à discerner dans son regard et qui lui donne froid dans le dos. Cependant Harry lui adresse un sourire léger, triste tout de même, et prend une poignée de sable dans sa main. Ils regardent tous les deux les grains couler et rejoindre les autres, au sol, rapidement, entre eux.

 

L’ambiance a légèrement changée par rapport à hier, c’est plus morose. Le ciel n’est plus aussi clair et les rayons du soleil sont faibles. Louis se demande vraiment si la météo n’affecte pas l’humeur. Parce que, tout d’un coup, il se sent triste, lourd, déprimé.

 

Il n’a plus envie de se balader sur la plage, ni de lire de romans, ni de chanter faux lors d’un karaoké diffusé sur une vieille chaîne de télévision, ni de faire le tour des vieux magasins et antiquaires du coin, ni d’aller goûter une crêpe au caramel encore chaud et fondant, ni d’aller fouiller dans une librairie pour trouver un ouvrage poussiéreux et jaunis qui comblera les trous dans ses bibliothèques étalées un peu partout dans sa caravane. Louis n’a plus envie de rien. Si ce n’est s’enfermer dans sa chambre, sous les couvertures avec Ako et dormir tout le reste de la journée.

 

Peut-être qu’ainsi il se réveillera des heures plus tard et aura oublié Harry. Peut-être même qu’Harry n’aura jamais existé que dans son imagination débordante. Il le confondra avec un personnage de roman qui lui ressemble étrangement et rira de son erreur.

 

Mais Harry est là. Près de lui, quelques mètres seulement séparent leurs corps, et pourtant il est inatteignable. Hors de portée. Louis est certain que s’il lève la main pour toucher son épaule, passer ses doigts dans boucles, il ne saisira que du vent. Comme le sable qui s’écoule entre ses longs doigts, même s’il a beau serrer le poing, il lui échappe.

 

 

– J’espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches alors. Et un toit au dessus de ta tête, avant l’hiver.

 

 

Ça sonne comme des adieux. Louis déteste ça. Penser qu’il ne va plus jamais le revoir alors qu’il aurait encore tant à apprendre de lui. Mais peut-être qu’ils ne sont destinés qu’à s’effleurer, se rencontrer quelques heures et ne plus jamais se revoir.

 

Harry lève ses yeux vers lui. L’espace d’un instant ils semblent s’animer, briller comme une étoile filante qui fend le ciel noir de la nuit. Puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, léger.

 

 

– Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de formidable, Louis.

 

 

La gorge de Louis se serre davantage, il est incapable de répondre. Ne serait-ce qu’un merci. Ce sont définitivement des adieux. Du moins, les mots d’Harry sonnent comme tels. Il laisse sous-entendre qu’il reviendra, mais Louis a dû mal à savoir si c’est la vérité. Peut-être que ce sera le cas, mais dans quelques jours.

 

Peut-être dans des mois.

Ou des années.

Et il y reviendra.

La mer de son enfance.

La mer où il a rencontré Louis.

 

Ako couine légèrement et, toujours en souriant, Harry baisse les yeux vers lui, il tend sa main pour le caresser derrière son oreille.

 

 

– Tu l’es aussi mon beau.

 

Louis le regarde faire, s’occuper de son chien qui semble très satisfait de ces attentions. Mais lui il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas qu’Harry ne va plus revenir. Que ce sera sûrement la dernière fois qu’il sentira ses doigts entre ses poils.

 

Par contre, Louis le sait. Parce qu’il va bien devoir partir, continuer à sillonner les routes. Cela fait presque trois semaines qu’il est ici, il a eu le temps de se faire un peu d’argent, de profiter des commerces, des animations du village, des habitants, de la mer. Maintenant, il doit bouger. Il a besoin de bouger. C’est toujours comme ça qu’il a procédé.

Et Harry ne va sûrement pas changer sa routine. Du moins, il essaie de s’en persuader.

 

Même si, bien sûr, il s’est rapproché de certaines personnes durant ses voyages, plus ou moins intimement et à des niveaux différents d’affection. Des enfants, des personnes âgées, des adultes de son âge, quelques hommes avec lesquels il a passé une nuit suite à quelques verres de trop dans un bar. Louis sait qu’une vie en dehors du monde, en dehors de liens sociales est impossible. Il ne cherche pas à éloigner autrui, c’est même lui qui le plus souvent fait le premier pas.

 

Contrairement à Harry, Louis n’est pas un homme solitaire. Mais il évite, à tout prix, de s’attacher un peu trop à une personne. Au point d’en devenir dépendant. Parce qu’il ne pose pas l’ancre, il voyage, il bouge, il perd de vue. Et il ne veut pas qu’Harry devienne ce genre de personne. Qu’il ne pourra pas se sortir de la tête. Alors, il essaie au maximum de repousser le goût acre sur sa langue et murmure d’une voix légèrement étranglée :

 

 

– Tu vas lui manquer.

 

 

En effet Ako apprécie énormément les caresses d’Harry, mais il comprend que ces paroles ne concernent pas totalement le chien. Que Louis parle également en son nom, indirectement. Sûrement trop timide pour l’avouer. Harry lui adresse un sourire en le regardant puis pousse un léger soupir, il frotte ses mains rapidement sur son jean noir. Il se relève. Tout va trop vite pour Louis. A son tour il se met debout, la terre tourne un peu sous ses pieds lorsqu’il se redresse.

 

Harry prend son sac à ses pieds, il porte déjà sa veste et ses chaussures. Prêt à partir. Mais Louis essaie de se retenir de ne pas le laisser s’en aller. Il ne va pas insister cette fois, ou le refus lui ferait bien trop mal. A la place, il se racle un peu la gorge et force un sourire qui se veut chaleureux :

 

 

– J’ai oublié quelque chose.

 

 

Pendant quelques minutes, il disparaît dans sa caravane. Harry l’attend debout, intrigué, son sac sur le dos, Ako assit à ses côtés sur le sable. Louis revient avec un sac plastique dans ses mains et un livre dans l’autre. Il se met à expliquer lorsqu’il voit les sourcils froncés d’Harry.

 

 

– Je t’ai donné un peu de nourriture et à boire. Et ça… Il montre le livre qu’Harry tient dans sa main. C’est mon roman préféré.

– Non Louis, garde tout ça je…

– S’il te plaît, ce ne sont que des barres de céréales, des conserves et deux bouteilles d’eau.

– Mais… Et ton livre ?

– J’en ai un autre exemplaire.

– Pourquoi ?

 

 

Louis souffle, regarde ses pieds quelques secondes en se mordillant la lèvre. Peut-être voit-il ce geste comme une manière de donner une part de lui à Harry, un souvenir qu’il gardera secrètement en lisant les lignes de ce roman.

Un souvenir de Louis.

D’une nuit.

De la bonté et la gentillesse de Louis.

 

 

– Parce que j’ai l’espoir que tu ne m’oublieras pas non plus.

 

 

Encore une fois, une lueur semble éclairer les prunelles d’Harry. Il baisse les yeux vers le roman, le serre entre ses doigts et murmure,

une confidence :

 

 

– C’est un de mes romans préférés aussi.

 

 

Alors qu’Harry range le sac plastique et le livre dans son sac, Louis l’observe et essaie de garder le sourire. Ako aboie et il glisse une main contre sa tête pour le calmer, pour se rassurer et se dire qu’au moins son chien ne partira pas.

 

Il ne sera pas seul, après tout, pas vraiment en tout cas. Tout redeviendra comme avant, Ako et lui. Sans vraiment d’attache. C’est ce qu’il s’est toujours dit, c’est ainsi qu’il fonctionne depuis des mois. Et jamais encore il n’a ressenti un tel sentiment de tristesse. Une vague de solitude déferler sur lui alors qu’Harry lui adresse un sourire et le remercie encore, plusieurs fois, pour le repas, la nuit, le lit et toutes ses petites attentions.

 

Et quand il parle, ses pupilles semblent briller un petit peu. Louis ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il est ému aussi ou pour une toute autre raison, mais il n’a soudainement plus envie de le laisser s’en aller.

 

Pourtant, Harry fait un petit signe timide de la main, lui adresse un dernier sourire et s’en va. Comme ça. Aussi facilement. Sans rien ajouter, parce qu’ils ne savent pas si c’est un au revoir ou un adieu.

Ils préfèrent laisser cela entre les mains du destin. Du hasard.

Louis le regarde s’éloigner, de dos, ses boucles volent délicatement au gré du vent léger.

 

Puis il disparaît de sa vue. Louis a l’impression qu’on lui a arraché son coeur et le soleil avec.

Le ciel est gris, maussade. L’eau de la mer est sombre.

Le bruit des vagues résonne comme un immense vacarme. Il ne l’a jamais autant détesté.

 

Louis n’a envie de rien faire. Ako le suit à l’intérieur de la caravane, il ferme la porte derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière. Il sait qu’Harry ne reviendra pas vers lui en courant. A part dans ses rêves.

 

A l’intérieur, c’est silencieux. Il pose sa tasse vide sur la table, à côté de celle d’Harry, propre. Il a fait sa vaisselle, il a tout rangé. Des toasts l’attendent dans une assiette, préparé avec attention. Ils sont froids. Mais Louis n’en veut pas. Après avoir soupiré, il se rend dans sa chambre. Le lit est refait lui aussi, il lève les couvertures et se glisse à l’intérieur.

 

Ako le rejoint, moins enjoué. Une fois le volet fermé, il remonte les couvertures sur lui puis ferme les yeux. Le coussin et les draps ont gardé en eux le parfum d’Harry.

Partout.

 

Et quand il ferme les paupières, malgré de nombreux efforts pour ne pas que cela se produise, il ne voit que lui.

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

Neuf jours sont passés.

Neuf jours et Harry n’est pas revenu.

Neuf jours et Louis n’est pas encore parti.

Neuf jours et Louis n’a su faire qu’errer, gagner encore un peu d’argent et fixer la mer.

Neuf jours et il a passé son temps à chercher des réminiscences d’Harry, à chaque coin de rue.

Neuf jours et Louis s’en va ce soir.

 

Mais avant de partir à l’aventure, vers une autre mer, un autre horizon, loin des souvenirs qui lui font mal au coeur, il regarde l’océan une dernière fois.

Une canette de bière à la main, il est assis dans le sable et Ako court autour de lui.

Le vent s’est levé depuis le début d’après-midi, le ciel est gris sombre. Presque noir. L’air lourd, humide. Menaçant.

Il va prendre la route sous la pluie ce soir, ça le rend bizarrement heureux.

 

Depuis le départ d’Harry, le climat n’a pas été très clément.

Il fait gris. Il vente. Le bleu a disparu du ciel. Ce n’est plus qu’un monceau de nuage compact et lourd de pluie.

 

C’est la tempête qui s’annonce, l’orage qui gronde au loin.

Les vagues sont déchaînées, elles se fracassent les unes sur les autres, sur le sable, les rochers autour. Elles semblent vouloir s’engloutir mutuellement dans une agitation féroce.

La mer n’est plus qu’un gigantesque remue-ménage, un désordre de remous d’eau sombre.

 

Les premières gouttes commencent à tomber sur son visage, il ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

Sa canette est vide, Louis rentre dans la caravane pour s’en prendre une nouvelle.

D’un coup, alors qu’il décapsule le bouchon, la pluie se fait nettement plus dense. Elle s’abat sur le toit de sa caravane dans tumulte rassurant.

 

Mais quand il ressort, il n’y voit plus grand-chose.

Et Ako a disparu de son champ de vision, il laisse sa bouteille sur le rebord du comptoir de la cuisine et regarde autour de lui.

Paniqué, il se met à crier son nom. Les cheveux déjà humides, ses vêtements légers détrempés.

 

 

– Ako !… Où es-tu ? Ako rentre il pleut trop… Ako !

 

 

Sa voix se brise à travers le bruit mélangé de la pluie sur le sol, le précipice des vagues et l’orage qui éclate.

Un tonnerre fend le ciel, au milieu de l’océan.

D’habitude, Louis adore l’orage, la tempête. Mais là, il a peur.

Parce qu’Ako n’est pas là, Ako n’aime pas les grondements de l’orage, Ako doit paniquer, Ako a disparu.

 

Son coeur bat excessivement vite. La sensation est monstrueusement désagréable. De l’eau coule sur ses joues et il ne sait pas si c’est la pluie ou ses larmes.

Il ne peut pas paniquer, il ne peut pas lâcher prise, pas maintenant.

Ako a besoin de lui, qu’il le retrouve.

 

Il avance, la porte de sa caravane claque sous la force du vent.

Il a pensé à mettre ses clefs dans sa poche, au cas où.

Il est seul, au milieu de l’orage, de la tempête et il ne trouve pas son chien.

 

Puis il entend aboyer, son coeur s’envole. A travers le rideau de pluie qui s’effondre sur eux, il distingue Ako qui court vers lui.

Mais il n’est pas seul. Une silhouette avance rapidement à ses côtés, un sac au dessus de sa tête baissée.

Quand ils se rapprochent, Louis le reconnaît immédiatement et sa gorge se serre. Il est incapable de dire autre chose que son prénom, dans un souffle :

 

 

– Harry….

 

 

C’est ça ce qu’il espérait tant. Le signe du destin.

Il commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir et Harry arrive alors que tout semblait sur le point de mourir.

 

Ako aboie une nouvelle fois. Louis sort de sa torpeur. Ils sont tous les trois trempés.

Il fait signe à Harry de le suivre et, une fois la porte ouverte, ils rentrent tous les trois rapidement afin de se protéger de cette terrible tempête. Elle ne fait que s’accroître.

Mais maintenant, ils sont à l’abri.

Et Ako est là. Harry aussi. C’est le principal.

 

Louis fait signe à Ako de rester assit à l’entrée, sagement. Il retire ses chaussures et disparaît dans la salle de bains afin de prendre trois serviettes propres.

Il donne la première à Harry qui la prend en silence, il enroule la sienne autour de son cou et s’agenouille pour sécher son chien un maximum. Sinon, il ira mouiller toute la caravane et le canapé en moins de deux secondes.

Harry pose son sac trempé, qui lui a servi de parapluie, au sol.

 

Quand il est à peu près sec, Ako s’assoit ensuite au pied du canapé. Louis se redresse, Harry joue nerveusement avec sa serviette.

Ils dégoulinent tous les deux, Louis pose sa serviette encore inutilisée sur le dos d’une chaise et regarde Harry. Les gouttes glissent sur ses boucles et tombent sur ses épaules, son tee-shirt blanc lui colle au torse.

 

 

– Tu ne te sèches pas ?

– J’attends que la pluie s’arrête et je vais repartir.

 

 

Encore. Il va disparaître à nouveau.

Louis a envie de rire tellement la situation est drôle, ironique. Mais il n’a pas le coeur pour ça.

A la place, il hoche la tête et détourne son regard vers la fenêtre entre-ouverte. La pluie est toujours aussi dense, aussi bruyante. Elle couvre le bruit régulier de leur respiration qui se répondent.

 

Comme Louis ne dit plus rien, prostré dans un silence douloureux, c’est Harry qui reprend la parole. Sa voix se fait douce, légère. On ne l’entend presque pas au dessus de l’averse.

 

 

– C’est Ako qui m’a trouvé. Je l’ai entendu aboyer, je cherchais un abri à cause de la tempête et je suis tombé sur lui.

– On dirait bien que c’est ton sauveur.

 

 

Son ton est tranchant, acerbe. A l’opposé de celui de son voisin.

Harry ose enfin le regarder, attentif. Il se pince les lèvres et remet une mèche en arrière sur son crâne, gêné par les petites gouttes d’eau qui en dégoulinent sur son visage.

Le vert de ses yeux semble encore plus intense ainsi, sous cette lumière de fin du monde.

 

Louis souffle, tourne le dos pour partir se changer dans la salle de bains. Mais c’est sans compter sur les doigts chauds d’Harry qui s’enroulent autour de son poignet.

Cette fois, il le retient.

 

 

– Louis, je suis désolé...

 

 

La sincérité de ses paroles, de sa voix fige Louis dans son mouvement. Il ne parvient pas à être totalement en colère contre lui.

Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Pas quand il se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui et touche sa peau d’une façon aussi délicate.

 

 

– Je suis sincèrement désolé d’être parti comme un lâche et sans explications, mais j’avais des choses à régler.

– Et là, tu pars pourquoi ? Demande Louis de sa voix cassée par l’émotion, le dos toujours tourné.

– Je pensais qu’après ça, tu ne souhaiterais plus me revoir. J’ai remarqué à quel point mon départ t’as blessé l’autre jour.

 

 

Et pourtant c’est ce qu’il va faire.

L’abandonner. Une fois encore. Partir aussi rapidement qu’il est venu. Dans un coup de vent.

Louis ne veut pas vivre cela à nouveau, alors il préfère se faire directement à l’idée que le jeune homme va le quitter d’ici peu.

 

Quand la pluie aura cessé.

Quand la tempête ne sera plus qu’un vieux souvenir, lointain. Harry disparaîtra en même temps qu’elle. Peut-être Louis parviendra-t-il à l’oublier, un de ces jours, lui et ses orbes vertes, et son petit sourire timide et ses boucles rebelles qui volent au gré du vent, trempés aujourd’hui. Mais pas si Harry ne fait que revenir continuellement dans sa vie.

 

Finalement, Louis trouve le courage de se retourner. Il un peu plus petit qu’Harry, alors pour le regarder il doit lever légèrement la tête.

Harry lâche son poigne et pousse un soupir presque silencieux.

 

Ils se regardent longuement sans rien dire, le bruit de la pluie qui tombe sur le toit de la caravane les entoure. Un éclair furtif transcende le ciel et illumine, une fraction de seconde, le petit habitacle.

C’est peut-être lui qui a tout déclenché. Ils ne savent pas. Mais Harry trouve le courage de parler. La profondeur de son regard bouleverse Louis.

 

 

– Tu me plais, Louis. Tu me plais affreusement et je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Personne n’a pris soin de moi comme ça depuis longtemps et… Tu es tellement attentionné et gentil et… Et beau. Très beau.

 

 

Les lèvres de Louis sont entre ouvertes et il ne sait plus former une seule pensée cohérente. Il ne voit qu’Harry, partout. Harry qui lui dit qu’il lui plaît, qui lui redonne de l’espoir et du baume au coeur. Il ne pense qu’à ses mots, ils restent ancrés. Là, tout contre son coeur.

 

Comme Louis ne parvient pas à répondre, à réfléchir, Harry continue. Ainsi, il a l’air plus jeune et innocent.

 

 

– Je ne t’ai pas dit toute la vérité non plus. Effectivement, j’avais des choses à régler mais… Je suis aussi parti parce que… Parce que ça me faisait peur tout ça. Toi. J’avais peur de m’attacher, de souffrir parce que j’allais bien devoir partir un jour. Et je sais, on ne s’est vu quelques heures, on se connaît à peine mais… C’était presque immédiat. Je ne sais pas l’expliquer Louis, c’est quelque chose en toi, ton aura peut-être, qui m’a totalement retourné. Tout semble si simple et si vivant avec toi, si coloré…

 

 

Sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure à la fin de son aveu, il semble extrêmement gêné et vulnérable. Un enfant. Pourtant, il ne baisse pas les yeux. Parce qu’il est sincère et il veut le montrer à Louis. Aujourd’hui, au coeur de la tempête, il ôte sa carapace et affronte ses peurs. C’est comme se mettre à nu devant lui, montrer ses faiblesses.

 

Un grondement résonne et fait vibrer les murs. Louis retient son souffle un instant, son regard ne lâche plus celui d’Harry. Il en est incapable. Il ne tourne même pas la tête quand Ako couine un peu et lève son museau vers le ciel.

 

Harry en est d’autant plus intimidé qu’il ne sait plus quoi ajouter, il pense avoir tout dit, tout avoué. Son message est clair et pourtant Louis continue de l’observer comme s’il attendait une suite. Un signe, peut-être.

 

En réalité, Louis a lui aussi très peur. Il est effrayé. Par l’aveu d’Harry. Par sa beauté. Par tout ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Par son futur départ qui lui brisera plus encore le coeur s’ils se plongent davantage dans les confidences ce soir.

 

 

– Louis, dit quelque chose… s’il te plaît…

 

 

La voix de Harry est presque une supplication. Ce silence lui brise le coeur, le terrifie. Il ne parvient pas à savoir si c’est un bon signe ou non.

Et sa réponse est pour le moins inattendue, surprenante. Pour tous les deux. Louis ne réfléchit pas lorsque les mots quittent ses lèvres. Il a arrêté de le faire depuis longtemps.

Depuis qu’il a vu Harry pour la première fois, endormi, entre les dunes.

Depuis qu’il a aperçu son premier sourire.

Depuis qu’il l’a regardé courir sous la pluie pour le rejoindre.

Alors sa demande sort, comme une évidence :

 

 

– Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

 

 

Et Harry ne réfléchit pas non plus quand il hoche la tête et que déjà les doigts de Louis glissent sur sa nuque pour l’attirer à lui et faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Louis agrippe ses boucles mouillées tandis que le baiser s’intensifie, la sensation de la langue chaude d’Harry contre la sienne l’emmène sur un autre monde et le fait frémir. Harry pose ses grandes mains sur ses fines hanches, ainsi leurs corps se rapprochent et se collent.

 

Ils ont besoin de ce contact pour se sentir vivants.

Pour se sentir là, ici, maintenant.

Louis a besoin de ça pour savoir qu’Harry est vraiment là. Que ce n’est pas une de ses rêveries ou fantasmes, qu’il est bien réel, sous ses doigts.

Et il la sent. Toute la chaleur émanant de son corps.

 

Pourtant, ils se voient obligés de se détacher quand le souffle leur manque. Quand leurs lèvres se quittent, ce sont leurs fronts qui se retrouvent et leurs corps ne se séparent pas. Il n’y a que les lèvres qui se détachent. Louis laisse échapper un soupir tremblant et serre ses doigts autour des cheveux d’Harry, les yeux clos et le souffle court.

 

 

– Moi aussi ça me fait peur d’être autant attiré par quelqu’un. Ca m’est tombé dessus d’un coup, sans prévenir, quand j’ai posé les yeux sur toi… Et puis tu es rentré chez moi et… J’avais l’impression que tu vivais ici avec moi depuis des années.

 

 

A son tour, Louis passe aux aveux. C’est plus facile pour lui de dire les choses après ce baiser. Parce qu’il s’est bien rendu compte qu’Harry est au moins aussi tourmenté que lui.

Tourmenté par cette passion qui les submerge.

Par ce besoin de contact physique.

Par cette électricité entre eux, qui ne quitte jamais leurs corps.

 

Et c’est vrai. Ils ont peur.

Ils n’ont jamais ressenti cela, une attirance aussi puissante et presque irrésistible.

Ils ont peur que ce soit éphémère, qu’après y avoir goûté ce soir le néant.

Louis a peur qu’Harry disparaisse, demain matin, ce soir, dans une heure, une minute, d’être plongé à nouveau dans la solitude.

Harry a peur que Louis se lasse, réalise qu’il n’est pas suffisant, pas à la hauteur, qu’il ne sera jamais assez bien pour lui.

 

Mais ce n’est rien, d’être vulnérable et angoissé.

La peur rend humain. Et c’est exactement ce qu’ils sont, humains.

 

Alors ils cèdent, à la peur et à l’appel du désir.

C’est Harry qui tire Louis totalement contre lui et capture sa bouche pour un échange plus langoureux, plus long aussi. Ça leur donne presque le tournis.

 

Ils ne pensent plus à se sécher, parce que Louis retire déjà le tee-shirt d’Harry qui lui colle à la peau, le fait voler au sol près de la table à manger.

Ils se dirigent à l’instinct vers la chambre, les yeux clos et les lèvres entraînées dans un baiser frénétique. Harry grogne quand son dos rencontre le mur et il fait remonter le tee-shirt de Louis au dessus de sa tête.

Ils entrent dans la chambre, Louis bouscule une pile de livres sur une étagère lorsque Harry le pousse contre la paroi afin de lui retirer son jean moulant. Définitivement trop moulant à cause de la pluie.

 

Ils se mettent à rire, à travers leurs baisers, leurs gestes passionnels et incontrôlés parfois. Comme ce coup de hanche qu’Harry met contre le bassin de Louis, une fois qu’ils ne sont plus vêtus que de simples sous-vêtements.

Puis ils sont nus, transpirants au-dessus des couvertures qui leur collent à la peau brûlante.

 

L’air est lourd. La tempête est encore menaçante. La pluie tombe aussi, incessante, intarissable.

Mais ils n’entendent plus le bruit autour, ni les ronflements d’Ako au salon, ni l’orage qui éclate, le tonnerre qui gronde. Ils sont au beau milieu d’une tempête, cependant ils ne pensent qu’à celle entre leurs corps.

 

Ils prennent leur temps, peut-être des heures, ils ne savent pas, ils ne comptent pas.

Ils se regardent longtemps, sans rien dire, sans s’embrasser.

Ils se regardent et tout passe par les yeux. Dans ces moments là, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires.

Ils se caressent et se découvrent, une première fois qu’ils savourent pleinement.

Ils partagent leurs souffles, leurs gémissements, leurs frissons et leurs passions dévorantes.

Ils s’aiment sans se le dire, parce que c’est trop tôt, parce qu’ils ont peur et qu’ils sont timides.

 

Quand ils finissent de faire l’amour, plusieurs fois, la tempête a cessé. Il fait nuit noire et il est tard le soir ou tôt le matin. Ils ne savent plus très bien, ils ont perdu la notion du temps.

Tout ce dont ils sont certains, c’est de ce qui vient de se passer et ce que ça a provoqué chez eux.

 

Mais ils ne veulent pas dormir, pas tout de suite. Ça briserait l’harmonie. Puis ils ont encore besoin de se découvrir, autrement que par la sueur de leurs corps et les baisers fiévreux ou les coups de rein languissants et les traces laissées sur la peau.

 

Harry est étendu sur le dos, la respiration encore haletante de leurs récents efforts sous cette chaleur. Louis est tourné sur le ventre, allongé à moitié sur lui. Leurs jambes s’entremêlent dans de douces caresses et il pose ses doigts contre ton torse encore chaud. En dessous de sa peau, il sent son coeur battre énergiquement. Il est rassuré de constater qu’Harry et lui sont sur la même longueur d’onde. Harry laisse courir ses doigts sur son échine, recouverte d’un fin film de sueur, son regard baissé vers son visage serein et presque endormi. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres charnues et rosées, Louis l’interroge du regard tout en laissant son index retracer les courbes de son ventre.

 

 

– J’ai adoré le livre, au fait.

– Celui que je t’ai passé ?

 

 

Louis se sent tout léger quand Harry hoche la tête, sa lèvre inférieure maintenant coincée entre ses dents afin de dissimuler son trop grand sourire. Mais ce détail n’échappe pas à Louis qui pose son menton contre son torse et hausse un sourcil.

 

Il pense au fait qu’Harry a lu son livre, son roman préféré.

Qu’il a sûrement aimé les mots autant que lui.

Qu’ils ont eu un impact similaire sur son cerveau et son coeur.

Que certains phrases ont dû l’atteindre directement à la poitrine.

Il ne l’a pas juste « aimé », il l’a adoré. C’est bien plus fort. Plus intense.

 

 

– Tu as eu le temps de le lire ?

– Oui, le soir quand je n’étais pas occupé.

 

 

Ses longs doigts glissent contre l’arrière de la cuisse de Louis, celui-ci redresse sa tête et l’appuie sur sur sa main. La conversation prend un tournent plus sérieux, Harry a lancé le sujet involontairement. Mais peut-être est-ce une manière détourné pour lui de demander à Louis d’aborder la question. Les questions, même.

 

Sa présence entre les dunes, cette journée là.

Son départ. Sa fuite, pour être plus précis.

Son retour.

Ses problèmes à régler.

 

Alors, Louis se lance.

Et tant pis si ça fait mal, il n’a pas tellement envie de le laisser lui échapper sans réponses. Encore. Il ne souhaite pas vivre l’expérience de l’abandon deux fois de suite.

Puis, il se dit que c’est la nuit de toutes les confidences, que si Harry lui demande il lui dira tout ce qu’il veut savoir à son sujet.

 

 

– Est-ce que… Ce ne serait pas indiscret de savoir ce qui t’as occupé… ? Et euh… Pourquoi je t’ai retrouvé dehors, dans le sable… En pleurs… ?

 

 

C’est maladroit, très maladroit. Mais Louis n’est pas très doué avec les conversations sérieuses et le regard d’Harry pèse sur lui. Cependant il lève très rapidement les yeux vers le plafond blanc et pousse un soupir. Ses caresses ne cessent pas, elles se font simplement plus lentes. Alors que celles de Louis s’adoucissent, il veut le mettre à l’aise et lui laisser prendre son temps. Au vu de son expression, ce ne doit pas être un sujet facile à aborder et Louis regrette presque de lui en avoir parlé.

 

 

– Mes parents sont morts il y a environ deux mois. Un incendie dans notre maison, ils n’ont pas survécu.

 

 

L’annonce tombe comme une bombe. Louis se sent coupable et bête d’avoir posé cette question. Il le voit cligner des paupières et son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Calme. Harry reste très calme. La seule chose que Louis trouve à faire, au lieu de dire qu’il est désolé alors que cela ne veut dire, est de déposer un baiser sur son épaule, le plus délicat de tous ceux qu’ils ont pu échanger.

 

Un sourire triste prend place sur les lèvres d’Harry, il prend son temps pour raconter, choisir correctement ses mots.

Ce n’est pas une histoire joyeuse. Ce n’est qu’un mauvais souvenir qui le hantera peut-être à jamais.

 

 

– Je n’étais pas chez moi ce soir là, je dormais chez un ami. J’avais simplement mon sac et quelques vêtements pour me changer... Avec l’incendie, l’effondrement de la maison, j’ai tout perdu. Il n’y avait plus rien à sauver, mes livres, mon ordinateur, mon argent, mes souvenirs… Tout a été réduis en cendres. Mes parents avec… Je n’ai plus… A part quelques photos dans mon téléphone, ma carte d’identité, je n’ai plus aucune trace d’eux et de là où j’ai grandi...

 

 

Sa gorge se serre et les larmes pointer à ses yeux, Louis le remarque, ainsi que les sanglots dans sa voix, mais il ne dit rien. Il le laisse continuer, Harry n’a pas besoin d’être interrompu. Ce serait encore plus douloureux. Sa poitrine se soulève en un tremblement et Louis glisse ses doigts contre sa peau. Tout près de son coeur, il l’apaise, le calme.

 

Lui aussi pourrait presque pleurer, mais il se retient. Harry n’a pas besoin de ça, il n’a pas besoin de voir les autres craquer devant lui.

Ce dont Harry a besoin, c’est d’une épaule forte et rassurante sur laquelle pleurer.

Des bras chauds qui l’enlacent et le protègent.

 

 

– Il ne reste que les grands-parents du côté de ma… Ma mère, mais ils sont très vieux et en maison de retraite tous les deux, à l’autre bout du pays. Je suis fils unique. Il n’y a qu’eux... Je ne peux pas aller les embêter, ma mamie souffre d’Alzheimer… Elle n’a sûrement pas besoin que son petit fils, dont elle ne se souvient sûrement pas, vienne lui demander refuge…

 

 

La suite est encore pire, Louis sent une boule se former dans son ventre et lui nouer l’estomac. Depuis tout ce temps, Harry contient tellement de peine et de tristesse en lui. Un deuil qu’il a dû vivre quasiment tout seul, abandonné, livré à lui-même bien qu’il soit très certainement majeur. Personne ne devrait vivre ce genre de drame. Être lancé aussi brutalement au coeur d’une douleur si intense qu’elle en devient habituelle et permanente.

 

Et Louis comprend mieux pourquoi Harry semble toujours si triste, malgré ses sourires.

Pourquoi son rire n’atteint jamais ses yeux.

Pourquoi il semble si réservé et silencieux.

Parce qu’il a dû subir la mort de ses parents tout seul, jeté au milieu du monde, sans foyer et sans famille.

 

 

– Comme je te l’ai dis l’autre soir, j’ai logé quelques semaines chez des amis mais… Je ne voulais pas m’imposer, je n’avais pas d’argent, pas d’emploi, et mes études n’étaient pas terminées, je ne savais pas comment j’allais pouvoir les payer non plus à la rentrée… Ça et le fait que vivre pas loin de mon quartier me rongeait. Je suis repassé une fois devant notre maison et… Ce n’était plus que des morceaux de bois noirs, la destruction… Tu comprends Louis, c’était trop douloureux de rester vivre si près de là où j’habitais et j’avais tout mes souvenirs alors… Je suis parti. Je me suis enfui, à croire que je n’ai toujours fait que ça. Je n’avais que mon sac et mon portable chargé, je suis venu ici… Parce que j’y allais chaque année avec mes parents en vacances, j’adore cette plage et je… C’était dur, j’ai fait du stop, j’ai dormi sur des bancs, dans des parcs, dans une église abandonnée, dans un entrepôt, près des poubelles… A peu près partout, j’ai survécu avec l’argent que me donnaient quelques personnes charitables qui avaient sûrement pitié de voir un jeune dans la rue… Mais quand je suis arrivé ici… Ca m’a fait du bien, un grand bol d’air frais. Puis ensuite j’ai eu énormément mal. Je crois que c’est à ce moment là que j’ai vraiment réalisé, que ça m’a vraiment frappé… La mort de mes parents… J’ai pleuré, pendant des heures… Je me suis allongé entre les dunes et je me suis endormi là, parce que… Parce que c’est ce que je faisais avec… Avec… Quand ils …

 

 

Harry ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase, ses mots se mélangent aux larmes et ses sanglots prennent le dessus. Quand les premières gouttes coulent le long de ses joues, Louis n’hésite pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Tout contre lui. Il n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus.

 

Et là, les positions s’inversent. C’est Harry qui se retrouvé allongé sur son corps, la tête nichée dans son cou et laisse des perles salées tomber sur sa peau nue.

Louis caresse sa peau, son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux, embrasse son front, ses paupières humides et fermées jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. Jusqu’à ce que les pleurs cessent.

 

C’est peut-être long, il ne sait pas, mais ils se tiennent fort. Ils s’accrochent l’un à l’autre. Ils ne veulent plus se lâcher. Ils ne peuvent pas.

C’est la première fois qu’Harry pleure devant quelqu’un d’autre.

C’est la première fois qu’il ne pleure pas seul, parce que lorsqu’il relève les yeux, il voit que ceux de Louis sont aussi humides, tout comme ses joues.

 

Puis Harry se redresse légèrement et l’embrasse, le souffle haletant et tremblant, pour le remercier. Louis n’a encore rien dit pourtant, mais encore une fois, tout passe par les yeux.

C’est un baiser humide, timide et maladroit. Cependant, il est bien plus éloquent que tous les autres qu’ils ont partagé. Celui là, ils le vivent.

Un baiser rempli d’émotions.

Le chagrin.

La tristesse.

L’amour.

La passion.

La douleur.

La solitude.

La peur.

 

Toutefois, ils ont la sensation nette que ce baiser a la saveur de quelque chose de nouveau. Louis peut le goûter sur le bout de la langue d’Harry qui caresse lentement la sienne. Et Harry peut le sentir à la manière dont les lèvres de Louis épouse si parfaitement les siennes. Ce ne peut pas être le hasard, c’est bien plus fort que ça.

 

Ils se détachent et ils tremblent un peu tous les deux, c’est pourquoi ils se serrent plus forts et ce pendant tout le reste de la nuit.

Ils ont peur de se perdre. L’un sans l’autre. De ne pas savoir se retrouver ensuite.

 

 

– Et puis je t’ai vu, quand tu m’as tiré de mon sommeil…

 

 

Mais Harry continue, parce que son histoire n’est pas terminée, elle est en cours d’écriture, et Louis aussi a son rôle.

Louis l’écoute attentivement, pendu à ses lèvres.

 

 

– Je t’ai vu et toi aussi tu m’as vu. Tu ne m’a pas simplement regardé, tu m’as vu. Personne ne m’a vu depuis longtemps, tu sais. On m’a donné des pièces, on m’a lancé des sourires gênés, compatissants, on m’a ignoré, mais on ne m’a jamais vu. Et toi tu l’as fait, pas seulement d’ailleurs. Tu m’as aidé. Tu m’as donné un toit pour la nuit, à manger, à boire, de la chaleur humaine, un lit, le sourire, l’espoir… Et c’est beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et c’est ça qui m’a fait peur, je crois, qu’une seule personne me donne autant.

– Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser dehors à pleurer dans le sable et…

– Tu as un grand coeur, Louis.

 

 

Pour accompagner ses mots, Harry dépose sa main sur sa poitrine et puis ses lèvres, délicatement, ensuite. C’est presque une caresse. Louis ne peut empêcher sa peau de frissonner sous ce contact.

 

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, se sourient faiblement et Harry lui fait encore de belles déclarations, des mots profonds qui touchent Louis en plein coeur. Il se demande comment il va faire maintenant, pour le laisser partir. Parce qu’il devra bien repartir, non ? Rien que d’y penser, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il ne peut pas…

 

Maintenant qu’il l’a aimé toute la nuit.

Maintenant qu’il l’a touché, goûté, regardé, serré, embrassé, rassuré, dorloté, écouté, caressé pendant des heures.

Maintenant qu’il lui a fait l’amour de la plus belle des façons. Plusieurs fois.

Maintenant qu’il l’a fait gémir, jouir, frisonner, rire, pleurer, sourire.

Maintenant qu’il l’a rendu heureux, qu’il lui a montré que la souffrance n’était pas le seul remède, le temps d’une soirée. Trop courte, bien trop courte.

Maintenant qu’ils se sont aimés sans paroles, juste par les yeux.

Maintenant qu’ils se sont retrouvés.

 

L’amour ne peut pas durer qu’une nuit, ils ne veulent pas y croire. Louis sait que c’est un cliché dégoulinant de niaiseries, un coup de foudre dont il n’a même pas honte.

Et il ne veut pas imaginer la possibilité de son départ.

Là, il sait qu’il n’y laisserait pas quelques larmes ou du regret, mais son coeur entier, en pièces entre les mains d’Harry.

 

Il ne peut pas imaginer un lendemain sans lui…

 

 

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

 

 

Un rayon de soleil contre son visage tire Louis de son sommeil, il pousse un léger grognement et encore en train d’émerger il tend sa main instinctivement vers la place à droite.

Vide, mais encore tiède.

Un sourire béat prend place sur ses lèvres et il se lève après s’être un peu étiré les muscles. Il enfile son caleçon traînant encore au sol, souvenir d’une nuit agitée. Au passage, il remarque que ses vêtements sont posés au bout du lit, du côté où Louis ne dort pas.

 

D’une humeur joviale, Louis rejoint le salon, un air encore un peu endormi sur le visage. Quand il ouvre la porte de la chambre, ses narines sont envahies par l’odeur d’œufs et de café.

Son regard, quant à lui, tombe directement sur le corps élancé d’Harry debout dans la cuisine. Vêtu d’un simple caleçon et d’un tee-shirt qui lui arrive un peu au dessus des fesses.

 

Il prépare le petit-déjeuner, les doux rayons du soleil réchauffe et berce la pièce.

C’est devenu une habitude maintenant. Ce genre de scène.

Parce que Louis est une vraie marmotte et se réveille toujours plus tard que son compagnon.

Parce qu’Harry aime se lever avant, prendre son temps pour tout préparer et accueillir son petit ami avec un repas du matin complet. Servi dès son réveil.

Parfois même, il se rend jusqu’à la boulangerie en faisant son jogging du matin, les premières lueurs du jour pour l’accompagner dans sa course. Et il ramène un beignet à la pomme pour Louis, encore frais, comme il les aime.

 

 

– Bonjour Haz.

 

 

Le corps de Louis, aussi par habitude, se colle à celui d’Harry. Son torse contre son grand dos, il dépose son menton sur son épaule large et ses lèvres trouvent le chemin de son cou où déjà quelques boucles folles viennent caresser sa jeune peau.

 

En un an et demi, il est allé se les faire coupé deux fois, cela n’empêche pas cependant sa belle chevelure de repousser à une vitesse surprenante. Mais Louis adore quand elle est ainsi.

Un peu rebelle, ses cheveux pas encore coiffés et tirés dans tous les sens parce qu’ils ont – encore – fait l’amour hier soir.

Une habitude, ça aussi.

 

Ses doigts se faufilent sous son tee-shirt, caresse son ventre chaud et Harry se tord un peu en riant. Louis sent son rire secouer leurs corps, et ça le fait sourire contre la peau frissonnante de sa nuque.

 

 

– Lou arrête… Tu vas me faire rater mes œufs brouillés.

 

 

Mais Louis n’obéit pas pour autant, parce que l’entendre rire est une véritable bénédiction, une musique harmonieuse et plaisante qu’il ne pourra jamais se lasser d’entendre. Alors, il continue de chatouiller son ventre et ses hanches.

 

C’est sans compter sur Harry qui se libère de son emprise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres quand il se retourne. Il pose sa fourchette et saisit les mains de Louis pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrasser amoureusement. Louis sent un léger goût de café sur sa langue, puis son sourire contre ses lèvres qui se mêle au sien.

Après, ce n’est plus vraiment un baiser, plutôt deux sourires qui se touchent et se frôlent, s’aiment.

 

Finalement, Harry se détache et murmure, tout contre sa bouche :

 

 

– Bonjour bébé… Maintenant laisse moi finir ça, sinon tu n’auras rien à manger ce matin, et je te connais je sais que tu es grognon quand tu n’as pas le ventre plein.

 

 

A son tour, Louis se met à rire et vole un dernier baiser à son petit ami avant de se reculer. Depuis plus de deux ans, il a eu le temps de découvrir un nouveau pan de sa personnalité.

Un côté doux, presque niais qu’il ne se connaissait pas avant. Avant Harry.

Un nouvelle partie de son caractère qu’Harry a déclenché chez lui. Mais il n’a jamais regretté une seule seconde de l’avoir déniché. Parce qu’il l’a chéri maintenant, un cadeau précieux.

 

Sur la table, les couverts sont déjà dressés. Comme le café est prêt, il s’en sert une tasse bien chaude et va à la fenêtre, le léger vent de printemps se faufile par le trou laissé ouvert.

Sous ses yeux, il voit passer Ako dans le jardin. Peu de temps après, suivie par le chat qui tient quelque chose dans sa bouche. Louis fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers

 

 

– Harry… Tu as encore donné un reste de poulet à Misty ?

– Mais elle aime bien, oui…

– Ça la rend malade à chaque fois qu’elle en mange !

– Je sais je sais, se défend le jeune bouclé en abordant une petite moue, mais ce matin elle miaulait en me regardant le ranger dans le réfrigérateur et tu sais bien que…

– Oui oui, tu ne peux pas lui résister… Rappelle moi pourquoi on a adopté ce chat déjà ?

– Parce qu’elle avait pas de famille, une patte cassée et une bouille adorable ?

 

 

Louis laisse échapper un grognement peu convaincu, bien qu’il adore lui aussi cette boule de poils, autant qu’Ako. En fait, il aime surtout taquiner Harry à ce sujet et faire l’homme grincheux et jaloux, ça marche toujours.

 

Aujourd’hui encore en est la preuve, parce qu’Harry s’approche de lui en délaissant son petit-déjeuner et vient passer ses bras autour de la petite taille de Louis Déjà, il devine le sourire amusé sur son visage, le pétillement dans ses yeux et embrasse sa joue.

 

 

– Tu ne vas pas être jaloux d’un chat quand même ?

– Mh, tu n’as pas genre… Des œufs à surveiller ?

 

 

Un nouveau rire.

Un autre baiser, et Harry revient à son poste pour terminer de préparer les œufs et les servir à table. Louis l’y rejoint, s’assoit en face de lui, alors que les deux animaux rentrent par la porte arrière de la cuisine laissée ouverte. Ils ont dû, eux aussi, sentir la bonne odeur de la nourriture.

 

Ako s’assoit sur son arrière-train et attend patiemment sa part, Louis lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête. Mais lui non plus ne peut pas résister à son chien, lui tend une bouchée de pain qu’Ako dévore. Harry observe la scène et un sourire espiègle illumine son visage.

 

 

– Et tu oses me dire quelque chose avec Misty ?

– Quoi, tu veux que je te donne la bouchée aussi c’est ça ?

 

 

A nouveau le rire d’Harry résonne, Louis ne peut s’empêcher d’afficher un sourire totalement stupide. Le genre de sourire qui fait briller ses yeux.

Le genre de sourire qui plaît beaucoup à son compagnon.

Un sourire d’homme amoureux et heureux.

 

 

Ils mangent en discutant. Ils se racontent toujours des choses, ils n’ont jamais cessé.

 

Harry parle de projets pour leurs jardins et des nouvelles plantations qu’il voudrait y faire, de la peinture qu’il voudrait changer dans leur chambre, du lampadaire cassé au salon qu’il faudrait réparer, d’un client tout à fait exigeant au café l’autre jour qui voulait absolument une décoration en forme de feuille sur son café avec la mousse de lait, mais qu’il ne sait pas faire cela, pas encore du moins.

 

Louis évoque les noms des différentes plages qu’il a repéré pour leurs prochaines vacances, ils vont les découvrir avec la caravane. Même s’ils se sont installés dans une maison depuis un peu plus de douze mois, ils n’ont jamais oublié la caravane. Ils l’utilisent pour partir en voyage, l’été, l’hiver, peu importe, quand ils souhaitent, quand ils en ont envie.

 

Mais ils ont acheté une maison ensemble, quand ils ont eu assez d’argent, assez d’économie pour se le permettre. Elle n’est pas immense, deux chambres, un jardin arrière, les pièces qui suffisent. Ils ne sont pas loin de la mer.

Ils n’ont jamais quitté cet endroit.

Celui où ils se sont rencontrés, aimés.

Celui où Harry a des souvenirs, lui aussi. Moins joyeux, plus durs à supporter, mais la douce musique de l’océan lui fait du bien.

 

Ils ont vécu un moment dans la caravane, ils y ont construit des souvenirs, mémorables.

Bons comme mauvais.

Des rires, des pleurs, des moments de joie, des peurs, des disputes, des cris, des gémissements. Ils retiennent surtout l’amour et la tendresse.

 

Harry ne voulait pas au début, il ne voulait pas vivre en dépendant de Louis, le temps de trouver un travail. Mais Louis refusait aussi de le voir dans la rue, à galérer pour trouver où dormir, alors qu’il pouvait avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête.

Et surtout Louis.

 

Louis qui n’a jamais plus eu peur, parce que Harry n’est jamais reparti. Plus jamais.

Ils se sont battus ensemble, ils ont trouvé un emploi stable, une situation régulière. Et ils ont continué à écrire leur histoire. Harry travaille dans un café, Louis s’occupe d’une vieille boutique d’antiquaire avec George, un ami qu’il est fait lors de ses nombreuses déambulations dans la ville.

 

Louis a arrêté ses escales maritimes pour Harry, mais il n’a jamais cessé de voyager. Ils l’ont fait à deux. Côte à côte, main dans la main.

C’est comme ça maintenant, ils font pratiquement tout ensemble. Même s’ils se laissent leur espace personnel, quand ils en ont besoin.

Parfois, Louis sait qu’Harry a envie d’être seul pour pleurer, dans la chambre, entre leurs draps. Et il lui accorde un moment de paix. Avant de le rejoindre et le serrer contre lui, embrasser son front et lui chuchoter des mots rassurants.

 

La première fois qu’ils se sont dit qu’ils s’aimaient, littéralement, avec des mots et non plus seulement aux travers des yeux ou de gestes, Harry avait pleuré sous la douche.

Ils avaient parlé, quelques minutes avant, à la télévision d’un reportage sur un incendie d’une maison dans le sud du pays. Ce n’était pas celle d’Harry, mais ça l’avait touché tout autant. Les souvenirs lui étaient remontés en travers de la gorge.

Il s’était retiré de l’étreinte de Louis, avait prétexté vouloir prendre une douche et avait fondu en larmes.

En silence, sous l’eau chaude.

 

Louis avait hésité quelques minutes, puis il l’avait rejoint. A ce moment là, il ne pouvait pas le laisser affronter ce chagrin seul.

Il s’était déshabillé, il avait enlacé Harry et avait embrassé son visage, un peu partout, pour sécher ses larmes. Même s’ils étaient sous la douche, peu importe. C’était l’intention qui comptait.

Louis lui avait alors dit qu’il avait le droit de craquer, de pleurer devant lui, qu’il ne lui dirait rien, qu’il ne serait pas là pour le juger, mais le consoler et porter cette tristesse avec lui. Maintenant, il n’avait pu à supporter cela par lui-même.

 

Harry fut le premier à le dire. Il lui avait répondu qu’il l’aimait. Louis lui avait demandé de répéter, surprit. Harry avait simplement sourit, les joues roses de timidité. Louis l’avait alors embrassé, le baiser le plus tendre qu’il avait pu lui donner, et lui avait répondu qu’il l’aimait aussi.

 

Ils ont continué à se le dire, se le rappeler mutuellement ensuite. Pas forcément par des mots, bien qu’ils se le disent souvent, mais aussi par des gestes, des attentions qui passent parfois inaperçues.

Mais pas à leurs yeux.

 

 

 

Après manger, ils se rendent à la plage. Ako court à leurs pieds, le long de la mer calme. Misty préfère la chaleur de la maison et la douceur de la couverture en laine sur le canapé.

 

Leurs doigts sont enlacés alors qu’ils descendent sur le sable, ils regardent les vagues s’échouer et Harry ferme les paupières pour les écouter.

Puis la voix de Louis résonne, malicieuse :

 

 

– A chaque fois que je viens sur ce coin de la plage, ça me rappelle quand on y a fait l’amour.

– Entre les dunes, oui.

– On avait bien failli se faire prendre.

– Et Ako emmener mon short de bain dans la mer.

 

 

Ils se mettent à rire, Louis tourne son regard vers les deux monticules de sable et sourit plus encore. Ils ont construit des souvenirs. Un peu partout dans cette ville.

Ils en construiront d’autres, un peu partout ailleurs.

Mais ce sera ici le coeur. Sur cette plage.

 

 

Ils s’assoient dans le sable, laissent Ako courir.

Harry s’allonge, pose sa tête sur les genoux pliés de Louis.

Louis ouvre son roman, leur roman et glisse ses doigts dans ses boucles. Puis se met à lire.

 

Harry ferme les paupières, le bruit des vagues a disparu, il n’entend plus que la voix de Louis.

Il ne sent plus que ses doigts qui caressent ses cheveux et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

 

Il somnole un petit peu, il s’endort légèrement et Louis ferme le livre. Il se penche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres rosées. Harry sourit mais n’ouvre pas les yeux, pas pour le moment.

Cet instant est trop beau, trop précieux.

 

 

– Haz…

– Mh ?

– Ma famille veut te rencontrer.

 

 

Harry ouvre les paupières, regarde Louis depuis sa position.

Évidemment, il sait que Louis a parlé de lui à ses parents, par messages. Parfois, il appelle sa mère lors d’une balade sur la plage, il demande des nouvelles de la famille, de ses sœurs. Il n’a jamais été aussi loin d’eux, mais sa famille sait qu’il adore voyager. Il donne régulièrement des signes de vie.

Mais il n’en parle jamais souvent devant Harry, parce qu’Harry n’a pas cette chance. Harry n’a plus l’opportunité de lui dire que sa famille veut le rencontrer.

 

Seulement voilà, quand sa mère lui a demandé il y a un mois quand il comptait revenir à la maison, Louis a bien dû lui avouer qu’il avait décidé de s’installer ici.

Pas seul. Avec l’homme dont il est amoureux.

Forcément, la curiosité de sa mère avait été piqué à vif.

 

 

– Ma mère n’arrête pas de me demander quand elle va pouvoir te voir, et mes sœurs veulent savoir qui est mon prince charmant.

 

 

Louis sourit, faiblement, timidement. Il sait que c’est un sujet délicat.

Le regard d’Harry est un peu plus triste, il se redresse et hausse les épaules. Peut-être va-t-il pleurer, dans tous les cas Louis sera là.

Comme toujours, pour le consoler. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

 

Harry pose son regard sur la mer, en face d’eux, il est calme. Mais son visage est tout de même légèrement tiré par la tristesse.

Il pleure moins souvent, mais ça arrive. Par périodes. Ce sont souvent des petits sanglots, des moments de blues.

Et Louis lui répète tout le temps que c’est normal, que ça arrive, qu’il a le droit lui aussi de craquer et de ne pas tout le temps aller bien.

 

Puis Harry hoche la tête, il accepte. Il dit que ce sera quand Louis veut, qu’ils peuvent aller les voir chez lui, là où il a grandi.

Cependant, Louis secoue la tête et sourit, il préfère que sa famille vienne ici voir la maison, leur maison, là où ils vivent.

 

Harry sourit, l’embrasse, prend sa main et serre ses doigts aux siens.

Ils se regardent, les yeux d’Harry sont brillants.

Puis dans un murmure tremblant, il avoue :

 

 

– Ils t’auraient adorés tu sais, mes parents.

 

 

Et les larmes coulent, silencieusement, sur ses joues. Louis caresse l’une d’elle et vient le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils s’enlacent de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Essoufflé, Ako vient se coucher à leurs pieds et pose son menton sur les genoux d’Harry.

Lorsqu’ils se séparent, Louis glisse ses doigts contre la joue d’Harry, sèche la peau humide et caresse ses cheveux. Comme il adore le faire, il repousse une boucle de son front et dépose un baiser dessus ensuite. Il dit, en le regardant dans les yeux :

 

 

– Je suis certain qu’ils sont extrêmement fiers de toi.

 

 

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Harry lui sourit et le remercie. Il ne peut pas savoir pour ses parents, mais il voit que Louis est véritablement fier de lui.

 

Ils s’enlacent encore, échangent des baisers lents, humides. Harry a le coeur léger depuis deux ans, même quand il pense à ses parents, c’est moins douloureux qu’avant.

 

Parce qu’il n’a plus peur. Parce qu’il n’est plus seul, abandonné. Parce que toujours des bras sont là pour l’enserrer et lui servir de protection. Parce qu’il a retrouvé de l’amour et une maison.

Parce que Louis ne l’a jamais laissé repartir.


End file.
